Nadesico needs cooks!
by Tokyo Chrunching Mike
Summary: Yurika needs to learn how to cook and after a near tragedy Akito decides to teach her.
1. Default Chapter

Hello there readers!!! This is the authors pre story time to say junk. JUNK!!! K anywho. This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be good or anything....  
  
Legal stuff....I own Nadesico (well the boxed set at least) , but not the rights or anything like that. It's owned by Xebec some other companies and also ADV. Hah now I can't be sued!!!!  
  
K here goes it!! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"AKKKIIIITTTTOOOO!!!!!!!!!" "Where are you Akito-kun!!???" "Oh AKITO!!!!" Bellowed the blue haired captian of the Nergal owned battleship Nadesico. "Come on please try just a little bit" she said.  
  
As this yelling was going on, the victim of Captian Yurika Mitsamaru's love was busy trying to hide away so he wouldn't have to taste her horrible cooking. "I mean I love her and all, but I just can't stand her cooking" thought Akito Tenkawa, Estavales pilot and cook extraodanaire....  
  
"Mister Tenkawa, what are you doing hiding under the navagations console??" asked the golden eyed 12 year old, Ruri Hashino. "Ummmm...I lost a can of tomato sauce and I thought I saw it roll under here!!" Akitos replied. "You are not very good at lying mister Tenkawa" said Ruri. "Ummm" mumbled Akito.  
  
"Akito!!!" "AKKIIITTOOO!!!!! "Where are you Akito dear?!?!?" Came a voice that was steadily getting closer. "Please Ruri, you have to hide me" Akito begged..."I'm to young to die!!" "Well I might help you Aki-" "Oh there you are darling Akito!!!" Interrupted Yurika as she ran into the room with a plate full of something that couldn't ever be called food. "Would you try some of my cooking??" "I made it just for you honey!!" said the always enthusiastic captian. "Well I guess I'll just have to eat it or I'll make Yurika really sad" thought Akito. "Ummm...Sure I'll try some Yurika," Akito mumbled.  
  
Akito gulped, plugged his nose, and slowly brought the spoon to his mouth. As the spoon was inching closer to his mouth he was praying "God please, please keep me alive" "If I live through this I'll devote my life to you or something." The spoon kept on getting closer and closer to his mouth. It finally found its way into his mouth..."D'you like it Akito??" "Do you??" "Do you??" Yurika asked. Akito didn't reply because he was on the ground choking.  
  
"I suggest that we get a doctor here immediatly" Ruri said. But Yurika didn't hear because she was too busy fretting over her dear Akito, who at the moment was lying on the ground and turning many different and strange colors. "Idiots" thought Ruri. "I shall get the doctors for Akito, Captain Mistamaru," said Ruri....  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
  
"Huh where am I??" Mumbled Akito as he woke up. He looked around and noticed that he was in the sick bay with a lot of tubes, IV's and such hooked up to him. "What happened??" "Why am I in the sick bay??" Akito asked himself. "He's awake!!!" "He's awake!!" screeched Akito's fellow Estavales pilot, the red haired Hikaru Amano.  
  
Immediatly many other crewmembers he knew came piling in. "We thought you were going to die, Akito!" Some shouted. "Were so happy that you woke up Tenkawa!" Said others.  
  
Yurika was in her room crying her heart out when she got the news that he was awake and quickly recovering...Almost instantaneously Yurika was was in the sick bay trying to push her way thruogh the crowd.  
  
As Yurika was pushing her way through the crowd, Ms. Inez was busy explaining what happened to the bedridden pilot/cook. "And we found out that besides being extremely nasty tasting you were almost deathly allergic to some of the ingredients that were found in the so called "food" finished Ms. Frizange.  
  
I'm so sorry Akito-kun!!!! "Sorry!!!" I'm so sorry could you ever forgive me dear Akito?? Pleaded Yurika as tears filled her eyes. "Oh Akito I'm so sorry!!!" "Sorry Akito!" Yurika kept on saying. Akito was finding it hard to stay angry with her. In fact he was finding it hard to keep from laughing at her antics. He finally found the willpower to keep from laughing and said "I'll forgive you only if you let me give you some cooking lessons."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
That's all for now folks!!!! Tell me how I did k??? Yeah I might have miss-spelled a few of the chars names...Sorry if I did. Please R&R K??  
  
Tokyo Chrunching Mike 


	2. Chapter 2 And Stuff

Pustahw dudes?? Well I'm doing another chapter...I hope it turns out good. Please R&R k??  
  
Well seeing as this is my first fanfic don't expect to be really good or anything...Yeah I have no idea what the storyline is going to be...I'll just come up with it as I go along :)  
  
Legal stuff: Nadesico rights don't belong to me it belongs to Xebec and some other companies :-(  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ohhh Akito I'm done!!!!!" Yurika screeched happily. "Please God let this at least be edible" Akito prayed. "Ok I'll come over and try it, just wait a second" Akito said after finishing his prayer.  
  
After walking over there he slowly inched the spoon closer to his mouth and hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of the last time he tried the captians cooking. He finally put the spoon in his mouth and was surprised when he didn't start choking. It actually didn't taste that bad!!!! Akito was amazed.  
  
"I guess that my cooking lessons paid off" he said.  
  
After a few more weeks of cooking lessons Yurika Mitsamaru actually became a good cook. Nowhere near Akito or Ms. Howmei of course...But she was good.  
  
Word got around quickly on the Nadesico about the captians amazing new ability she had gained. Everybody was talking about the strange transformation of the captian's cooking abilities.  
  
Akito was also getting a lot of attention seeing as he was the one who had tought her how to cook. Many people who had tasted her food before she learned how to cook were thanking Akito. A few of them said that they'd even be willing to take a bullet for him. Yes Akito had become hero now for saving the crew from Yurika's old cooking "skills."  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER.....  
  
"HEY TENKAWA WATCH OUT!!!!" Ryoko Subara screamed as Akito dodged the huge beam that came from a Gekigan type battle robot. "Wheeoow that was close" "hey thanks Ryoko" Said the lucky pilot. "I'm going to teach that jerk a lesson!!!" Akito yelled to no-one in particular as he dived down at the Geki-class bot...  
  
"Hey Akito that was some good piloting out there" Ryoko said as they left their Estavelez. "Thanks Ryoko" Akito replied. "Umm...I was wondering...sinceyoutoughtYurikahowtocook wouldyouteachme??" Ryoko mumbled. "Huh?? What'd you say??" "I said would you teach me to cook!!" "Ah...umm..sure." "Ok tomorrow at eight then?" said Ryoko. "Uhh sure whatever Ryoko."  
  
Oh man what have I gotten myself into?? Yurika is going to so mad at me...I mean this is almost a date. Akito thought as he got prepared for Ryoko's lesson. Hey Tenkawa I'm here!!" She loudly announced as she entered the kitchen. "Oh hey Ryoko...You ready for your lesson??" "Yeah that's why I'm here idiot." "Oh yeah." Akito had had his back facing her and when he turned around it was all he could do to keep from laughing.  
  
Ryoko looked almost exactly like Ms. Howmei...  
  
TBC.......... ===============================================================  
  
This one was pretty short...Yeah I procrastenate (sp) to much...I wonder if I'll ever finish this up.??....Heck I wonder if anyone has actually read this.....Roaaaaaaaarrrr!!!!!!!!! SScreechhhhh!!!!!! Boom!!! Pow!!! Zocko!!! Holy nonsence Batman!!!!!!!! Hol miss-spelled words Batman!!!!!!  
  
Kayloveyoubyebye!!! (animaniacs referance)  
  
"Oh no it Mikezilla!!!" Scrame the innocent masses as Tokyo was being destroyed by a giant longhaired sixteen (17 in Nov) year old male anime fan.  
  
----------(*_*)-------  
  
------TOKYO CHRUNCHING MIKE------ 


End file.
